The Flock Needs Me
by VioletPotterMalfoy
Summary: Violet is another experiment from the school. The wings on her back prove it. As she tries to grow up safely, something horrible happens, and turns her world upside down forever.
1. Meet VIOLET!

VIOLET'S POV:

**Words from her:**

Hey! I'm Violet! I used to live at the School, when I escaped! I was in the seventh wing experiment. Although, I'm 4% bird, so I'm more powerful than all of the flock _combined_. I try to be a normal girl, but it's hard.

**Hair:**

Dark Black

**Eyes:**

Cold, icey blue

**Skin:**

Tan

**Nicknames:**

Talented, Unique, Dangerous, Dark

**Age:**

16


	2. You Can't Take Angel!

**YOU CAN'T TAKE ANGEL!**

I was sleeping on my large, circular bed. The sun rose across the sky. I woke up.

I took of my simple shorts & dull tamk top (I ain't trying to impres you!) I put on my sparkly pink shirt and chic white skirt. I pulled my black hair into a pony-tail. I walked to the kkitchen, where Max (D:) had _**BURNT**_ our breakfast!

Everyone was yelling, when i broke it up. "I'll make breakfast," I said.

Everyone cheered, except Max, who glared.

I served an exquizite meal of fluffy, golden pancakes drenched in creamy syurp.

"Let's pick cherrys!" Angle said happily.

"Yeah, _cherrys,_" Max said.

We walked outside, when _**LARGE HAIRY CREATURES FEEL FROM THE SKY**_!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"They're earsers!" Fang yells!

Thy swung for us! They were attacking everyone except Max.

I unfurled my pure white wings. I tried to fly, but an eraser caught me.

"What do you ant?" I asked.

"Angle," Ari replied.

"_**NO**_!" I yelled. I kicked his neck & face. An earser grabbed Angel. I tried to fly after her, but Ari grabbed me & cackle. He threw me in a sack and a truck. They drove away before the rest of the flock could help us.


	3. Welcome Home, Me

**Welcome Home, Me**

We arrived at School. I was in a small cage next to Angel.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

_Shh!_ I thought. We could both read minds. _But, no. We're at School!_

She replied. _I know. What is they experiment on us?_

_I'll kill them_, I replied.

We mind-talked until a doctor come to my cage.

"Come on, little bird-girl," he said. He pulled me out.

We walked to tiny white room. He had me change into a simple wite dress. He ripped out my pony-tail. He dragged me by my chains to a large, dark room.

I walked into a tight chamber. The scientist left the room…

Angel's POV:

After what felt like hours, Violet returned. She was wearing a white dress.

_What happened_? I thought.

_Quotyewgdsahcsnoisehvhjbz;kd__**cold ow**_, she replied in t her thoughts/

Brain freeze. It can mess with your head.

FANG'S POV:

We were flying over a town. We _had _to save Violet! She was so pretty, and she raised us.

"Yo, Fand! What you doing?" NudGe Screamed.

I turned to her. "Flying," I replied cooly and hotly.

She kept blabbbbing about something. Rabbits, I think.

"_Focus!_" Max yelled.

"Hey, Max?" Iggy asked/

"_**WHAT?"**_ she shouted angrily. She's always had a short tempter.

"Wel, I looked up duirng the fight, and you weren't being attacked, or fighting back." Iggy replied.

Everyone went quiet. Max looked around nervously.

"It's called _survival_," she said, then flew off ahead of them.


	4. Meet Haily!

**Meet Haily!**

**Words from her:**

I'm Haily. I was raised at the school. I haven't ever seen the outside of the school. Its safd.

**Hair:**

Short, prety, straight, brown

**Face:**

Averagely ugly.

**Eyes:**

Bright green

**Nicknames:**

Things, Earser foos, Number 568493


	5. Please Hurry!

**Please Hurry!**

I was alone at the school. They had taken Angel. I was surrounded by hideous experiments. I was beautiful compared ot them.

I looked at one. "Hello!" I said quietly.

"Hi," it replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Haily," it replied.

"Nice to meet yu, I'm Violet." I told her!

Seh was normal-looking but Her face wuz full of ugly. I mean, like, not Quazemoto, but, like, not Barbie. Kinda average, actually. But compared to Violet, she was ugly, you know? (NO OFFENSE, HAILY! YOUR STILL MY BUDDY! Haily is based of my friend, Haily.)

"I never seen outside of school. They bread me for Earser food. I could be eaten anyday now." She sad.

"That won't happen," I smiled. I told her to think, so the cma eras woukldn't hear us!

"Thanks, but what do you know? At least they proplbably wount kill you. You're a successful experiment, and really pretty. I'm all ugly," she said sadly.

"Not true! You're prettier than all the other hideous experiments around here!" Violet exclaimed.

Haily gave a half-hearted smile.

We chatted, when Angel came back. She wasn't movin and was all dead.

"_Angle!_" I screamed. "Are you ded?"

She didn't reply. I took that as a yes and cried some.

"I'm sorry about her," Haily aid.

"Its okay," I replied.

I getly patted her arm. It was soft and young. I was sad.

I sang a lullaby I wrote myself. (If you want lyrics, serch up "Rue's Lulluby. I ddn't write it, but it fits. I can't waste time writing stuf myself!

"She cant hear you, she's dead," Haily said.

A tear streamed down my cheak and to my chin.


	6. I'm Here

**I'm Here.**

I was sleeping scrunched up in a ball on the bottom of my, cold hard cagge. A few times Haily tried 2 comfort me. She is so sweet. (UNLIKE REAL HAILY, WHO IS Mean! JACK _DID TOO_ LOVE ME!)

Then, the doctors came to my cahe. "The Angel girll evxpriment thing died. Let's try it on that Haily thing. Being two yeara older, she may survive," he said. They walked to Haily's cage.

"NO! NOT HAILY" I yelled.

They looked at me. I heard one thinking.

_Should we do it on her? She's aged for 16 years. It would possibly be less like ly to killed her! But she's so rare, what if we can't make one as hood as her? But… we coud test the machine on teen emotions._

I said nothing. They machine soundly big snd scary. I shook when a hot dark figure crashed through the ceiling!

"Violet!" fang yelled. He ripped open my cage w/ his strength, and freed me! We hugged. I was crying case I was scared biut im not scared now. Nudge grabbed Angle. Igggy saved Haily, Gazzy FARTED.

We flew out quickly. The scientists were ANGRY! But to bad for them! We escaped!

I flew in Fang's arms for a few minutesx. Then I decided my wings had refueled, so I spread them out and let go of Fang. I was flying again! It was supper fun!

We landed soon. I looked over at angel. She was all limp. I frowned sadly. "Is she okay?" I asked.

The others were wondering the same thing. I looked at Haily.

"What is special about you?" I asked.

She lookedat me deeply. " I cant let them see."

I nodded. We walked together into the cave near us.

She looked at me again. I gave her a look saying: _I won't laugh or scream, so show me already!_

She sighed, and I almost fainted at waht she did next.


	7. What? Red?

**What?**

I was surprised. Haily was… …

**A HYBRID.**

She had unfurled her wings. Wings are normal, you know, to us, but there was something about hers.

They were red.

Weird, right? _Red_ wings/ "W-w-why r ur wings _red_?" I asked.

"hen I was in a test tube, They put 1% bird, so my bones are full, so I can't fly. They also mixed in a red fire engine. I can control water," she said.

I smiled. "That's normal. The school is full of freaks." I assured her.

She giggled. "I'M A NOERMAL HUMAN!" she ye;lled. We walked outside together.

Fang looked at me. "Are you okay? Are you broked?" he asked.

I looked into his deep eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

FANG'S POV:

I was relievd that she wasn't broken. I stared into her icey blue eyes, like waves rippling in a deep, beautiful ocean. I wanted to dive into that ocan, and stay w/ her. Then we couls laugh and play all day long. Then we could take a long, nice walk on the beautiful beach next to that ocean at sunset. The ocean would sprinkle pink. We would be in locvw, and no earsers could catch us! Never! I''d me safe and happy in her beautiful eyes. (NOT LITTERILY. I mEAN, _**EWWW**_**!** )

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.


	8. OH NO!

VIOLET"S POV:

We flew along sadly, leaving Angle. She was gone anyway.

Everyone excepted Haily. She felt so happy./

Suddenly I norticed something. "Where's Max?" I asked.

"She's evil. She didn't help in the eraser fight." Nudge said.

I gasped! "I knew it!"

"You always do.," Fang said, patting my back.

Suddenly, I gasped.

WE WERE SURRONDED.

"This y=time, you're ALL going home," Max said.


	9. The Truth Behind It

MAX'S POV:

"_Let me out_!" I screamed, banging on the cage walls.

"Why? Then you couldn't be reunited with your _friends_." A 14 year old scientist said evilly.

I gasped. They were coming… probably against their will. _Please stay safe_. I thought.

"Oh _please_. They'll be collected in the most violent way possible!" he laughed!

"You can read my mind?" I asked in shock. Everything I thought… could be heard by this crazy scientist. My mind was never safe.

He nodded. "That's not it. If you thought your life stunk, just wait. I'm your worst nightmare."

He walked away. I groaned and fell to the floor. _That evil clone was with them… who knows what she could do? _

And what did he mean?

VIOLET'S POV:

We were throwwwnn in a TRUCK!

"ANGLE ARE YOU OKAY?" I asked in scared!

"Violet, my love, she is dead. Remember?" Fang said.

I gasped. "I ca;t believe this!" I was so sad. "I have lost my past life. I am going to rename myself, to let go of the joyful memories that I have no chance of experiencing again. Without Angel, I have no way left to feel joy. She was all I had. So, now my name will be Krystancianlamonica."

"It's pertty" Nudge rambled.

Fang nodded.

We flew off hotly and sadly in the flying truck.


End file.
